Do you believe in happy endings?
by mintgreen08
Summary: A guy hater is engaged to Mr. handsome and charming. Guy hater plus Mr.handsome equals a very,very fun engagement. Troyella, please review!


Hey, this is the other story idea I've been talking about; now let me ask you. What would you do if…. You're living the charmed life, you have great parents, you're the future heir of a company, you're happily single (And that's because you hate guys…) and…. Your deceased grandfather arranged your marriage to some rich guy, that could only be classified under one subspecies of the male species: famous celebrity jock that is Mr. Handsome and charming. Ah, the charmed life you live…it's a Troyella!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical, Disney does.

Chapter 1: Gabriella Montez- do you know what's coming your way?

" Please Taylor, that's absolutely disgusting of you." Gabriella said.

" And what is absolutely disgusting?" Taylor asked with one eyebrow raised.

" The way you talk about MEN in such a highly esteemed manner, is absolutely, down right revolting." Gabriella said as she looked up from her magazine.

" Oh, right. Little miss I- hate- men. Come on Gabriella! That was in what? Grade school?!" Taylor exasperatedly said.

" Those were the formative years." Gabriella grumbled from behind her magazine.

" I'm just saying that life goes on. You should really move on now." Taylor said.

" Taylor, I am not going to speak anymore about this stupid topic." Gabriella answered back in her warning tone. Taylor simply sighed and went on drinking her latte. Gabriella however, started remembering her younger days. The days when she was very young, carefree…. And naïve about love.

" I could still clearly remember those days." Gabriella thought. "Yes, those days… and that boy. Yup, thirteen and a hopeless romantic. It started around grade school; I always see him and I slowly started falling in love. Then, around eighth grade, I was completely heartbroken. It's because I was always the shy bookworm in school. He however was the most popular boy in her level. I've always kept hope that a miracle would happen. That suddenly, he would be head over heels in love with me. All my hopes however, were shattered on one day. He didn't do anything, actually. He just simply said, " Who the heck falls for the shy types? Like that Montez girl, I can barely imagine _someone_ who would fall for _her_. The cheerleaders are more crush worthy than _that_." Then he started laughing with his friends. Since that day, I swore off men. Ugh, they're just stupid playboys, anyway. My motto from now on is something I heard or maybe read once. It says:" Do you know that there's no real happy endings? That everywhere, girl's hearts are broken because of this fantasy? Every girl was enchanted by the story of beautiful princesses and their princes that would sweep them off their feet and then they would live happily ever after in a far-off castle. It simply isn't true, because fairytales never show what happens after the words " and they lived happily ever after" are said." I've proudly lived with that motto in mind. I…"

" Huh?" Gabriella said looking at Taylor after Taylor interrupted her train of thought.

" You weren't listening, weren't you?" Taylor said.

" Uh, no." Gabriella sheepishly said.

" Oh, well. Might as well repeat what I said. I asked if your mother called yet." Taylor said.

" Oh, right. Mom was supposed to call. I guess she'll call…" Gabriella trailed off as her phone started to ring.

"… Later." She then continued.

" Is your mother psychic or something? She always has the right timing." Taylor said.

" Must be motherly instincts." Gabriella said as she flipped her phone open.

" Hello Mom??" Gabriella said.

" How did you know it's me?" Mrs. Montez asked.

" Might be intuition or the fact that your call is the only one I'm expecting." Gabriella said.

" Right, and that's the reason why you're just like me. Anyway, honey. You need to prepare for a party later." Mrs. Montez said.

" A party? You really should tell me earlier about these parties, Mom." Gabriella said as she saw Taylor looking at her interestedly.

" I'll try next time, honey! Bye!" Mrs. Montez said as she hung up.

" Bye, Mom." Gabriella said. She then closed her phone and saw Taylor staring at her.

" What?" Gabriella asked.

" Oooh, an important and sudden party, huh?" Taylor said

" Right. Is this your first time to hear that I'm going to a party?" Gabriella sarcastically asked.

" No, since you're the future heir of one of the world's most known production companies and is therefore, a celebrity. In your own kind of way." Taylor said.

" Right. And I'm the next Paris Hilton." Gabriella dryly said.

" Well what are you waiting for?" Taylor said. She then continued," You're going to a party! You better get ready!" Taylor shouted.

" Care to help then?" Gabriella asked.

" Right, I should tell you if you look stupid." Taylor said.

" Haha. Come on." Gabriella said as she thought " Another party. Just like any other."

Just another party? I think not. Anyway, I have nothing against men. Gabriella is anti-love, anti-men. Although I think that would change later in the story. Hope you enjoyed and please be kind enough in your reviews!


End file.
